La Langue de L'Amour
by xMiu
Summary: Kurt est l'outsider du lycée, un garçon solitaire avec beaucoup d'ambition. Blaine est le nouveau, mystérieux et talentueux, prêt à tout pour s'intégrer. Chacun d'eux avait des plans bien précis, mais toute leur vie va être chamboulée, tout ça à cause d'une simple pièce de théâtre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hé bien, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Mon style est un peu rouillé mais il devrait s'améliorer avec le temps. Cette fanfiction est une réécriture d'une autre histoire que j'avais laissé de côté il y a longtemps et que j'ai recommencé récemment. J'espère que vous apprécierez, bien que ce premier chapitre soit assez court. La suite devrait bientôt arriver, dans quelques semaines !**

* * *

La Langue de L'Amour Chapitre 1: Tu es médium ou un truc comme ça ?

Quand Kurt s'assit au milieu de la salle de cours de français de McKinley, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. La pièce était vide, pourtant il se sentait oppressé par la foule qui se bousculait dans les couloirs. Il essaya de se détendre, croissant maladroitement les jambes sur sa chaise comme il en avait l'habitude. Dehors, le soleil était bas et reflétait ses couleurs ocres dans le ciel dans un parfait paysage de septembre, et les branches d'arbre fébriles oscillaient sous l'influence d'un doux vent. Quelques flaques d'eau tapissaient sur le sol et éclaboussaient généreusement les élèves qui, trop pressés, n'y portaient pas attention. C'était un paysage d'une mélancolie sans pareil.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et d'autres étudiants rejoignirent la salle au compte-gouttes. Kurt reconnu quelques élèves de sa classe de français, bien qu'il ne portait habituellement pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Seuls quelques visages lui étaient familiers, comme Quinn qui était assise à quelques chaises de lui. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux blonds en un léger chignon qui laissait voir les traits fins et réguliers de son cou; et Kurt la trouvait très élégante ainsi. Très vite, elle remarqua le regard insistant du garçon et lui adressa un franc sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui retourner. Quelques autre personnes entrèrent dans la salle et prirent place sur les chaises restantes avant que n'arrive la professeure.

Mrs. Belcourt était une femme comme on trouve peu dans le monde de l'enseignement. Elle se souciait profondément de ses élèves, une qualité qu'elle partageait avec Mr; Shuester. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui inspirait une plus grande confiance, du moins pour Kurt. Il admirait beaucoup la jeune femme, non seulement pour sa force de caractère mais aussi pour la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour la langue qu'elle enseignait. Kurt s'était bien vite rendu compte que, malgré son niveau de français déjà bien élevé, il aurait la chance d'améliorer facilement ses compétences en suivant ses cours.

"Bonjour à vous tous." annonça-t-elle, un grand sourire égayant son visage et affichant ses dents légèrement jaunies par le café. "Je vois que vous êtes venu nombreux, j'en suis très heureuse. J'avais bien peur que mon projet de pièce de théâtre n'intéresse pas grand monde". Elle s'approcha de ses élèves en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. "En même temps, avec toutes ses brutes qui jouent au football toute la journée, on pourrait douter que qui que ce soit dans cette école ait un intérêt pour l'art."

Quelques élèves rirent doucement, puis elle reprit: "Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez répondu présent, en tout cas. Ça peut peut-être vous paraître difficile de réaliser une pièce de théâtre dans une langue étrangère, mais c'est un très bon moyen de stimuler votre culture et votre créativité. Je suis consciente que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas un niveau très élevé en français, mais je prévois justement de changer cela." Elle s'arrêta un moment, balaya la salle de classe d'un regard malicieux et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau."C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé qu'il serait intéressant pour vous de travailler en binôme au cours de l'année, à raison d'une ou deux heures par semaine, où un élève maîtrisant bien la langue, ceux de troisième année, pourrait aider un autre moins expérimenté. Ainsi, nous attendrons rapidement le niveau nécessaire pour monter notre pièce."

Après cette annonce, les réactions des élèves fusèrent rapidement. Certains, de grands sourires aux lèvres, s'esclaffaient déjà auprès de leurs amis, excités à l'idée de monter la pièce. D'autres, plus anxieux, avait peur de ne pas être au niveau malgré des leçons de tutorat. Au milieu de petit groupe bruyant, Kurt n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Bien sûr, il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de monter une pièce de théâtre, mais très troublé par cette nouvelle proposition de cours particulier. Il n'était pas le plus populaire du lycée du lycée, loin de là, et il savait bien que personne n'aurait envie de passer deux heures par semaines avec lui pour apprendre du français. Il n'avait même jamais pris la peine de rencontrer les étudiants de premières et deuxièmes années , il n'y voyait pas grand intérêt. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, juste quelques membres du Glee club, et il n'en avait pas besoin d'autres. L'idée de devoir passer les prochaines semaines avec l'un d'eux lui donnait des frissons. Que faire s'il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un qui se moquerait de lui ? Quelqu'un comme tous ces footballeurs qui ne pensent qu'à le martyriser ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il releva timidement les yeux et vit avec surprise que des paires s'étaient déjà formées. Quinn, qui était toujours assise à la même place, s'était fait rejoindre par un garçon que Kurt avait déjà croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs. Grand, élancé, des dread-locks tombant dans son dos et un immense sourire. Il avait l'air sympathique et Kurt fut rapidement heureux pour Quinn, ils avaient déjà l'air de bien s'entendre. De l'autre côté de la salle, Brittany, qui avait étrangement réussi tous ses tests de français avec brio, était en pleine discussion avec une autre jeune fille. Dotée de longs cheveux bruns qui s'écoulaient le long de ses épaules et d'une silhouette fine et bien marquée, celle-ci était d'une grande beauté. Kurt fut vite attiré par ses yeux d'un bleu sombre bouleversant qui étaient, sans hésitation, bien plus jolis que les siens. Elle semblait, elle aussi, très amicale.

Kurt était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur Brittany, si bien qu'il ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui. C'est un léger "Excuse-moi ?" qui le ramena à la réalité et qui le poussa à se retourner pour faire face au siège qu'il pensait vide et qui contenait maintenant un garçon que Kurt n'avait jamais vu. Il avait le regard perdu et un peu nerveux, et une voix faible mais claire.

"Uhm, Mrs. Belcourt m'a dit que tu étais son meilleur élève" annonça-t-il. "Donc je me demandais si...Enfin, je ne suis vraiment pas doué en français et j'espérais que…"

"Que je puisse faire équipe avec toi ?" compléta Kurt nonchalamanent.

"Uhm, ouais. Enfin, si tu veux bien. Je m'appelle Blaine." répondit le garçon en tendant la main vers Kurt.

"J'en serais ravi. Je m'appelle…" commença-t-il en serrant la main de l'autre.

"Kurt, je sais." le coupa Blaine, et Kurt plissa les yeux, intrigé.

"Tu.. tu es médium ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, non !" s'esclaffa Blaine dans un grand rire. "La prof m'a dit ton nom, c'est tout."

Soulagé, Kurt pouffa doucement et le rire de Blaine s'intensifia. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kurt prit le temps d'observer son nouveau camarade. Il fut d'abord frappé par ses yeux d'un ambré ensoleillé peu commun, qui s'affinaient en amande alors que ses pommettes remontaient doucement sous l'effet du sourire qui illuminait son visage. Son teint, légèrement bronzé, faisait contraste avec la pâleur de sa propre peau. Enfin, quelques boucles brunes, échappées d'une coiffure presque impeccable, tombaient habilement sur ses traits comme de petites cascades. Ce garçon avait un petit quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui fait d'une personne qu'on la remarque tout de suite et qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on se sent être à la maison dès le moment où l'on croise son regard. Ce quelque chose de chaleureux et de mystérieux à la fois.

Kurt soupira doucement, étourdi par le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il était différent, il n'était pas comme toutes ces autres brutes qui peuplent les couloirs de McKinley. Il semblait parfait.

Puis, le rire musical de Blaine s'apaisa. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Kurt, un sourire en coin trahissant son humeur rieuse. "Je ne suis pas médium, mais je peux prédire qu'on va faire une bonne équipe, Kurt."

"Moi aussi, Blaine" répondit-il, baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rosies. Il remarqua alors que sa main était toujours dans celle de Blaine, leurs doigts liés dans une délicate embrassade, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son rougissement. Rapidement, Blaine remarqua lui aussi leurs doigts entrelacés et reposa sa main sur sa cuisse, au désespoir de Kurt dont la main semblait maintenant si froide et vide.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter un moment, surtout Blaine qui, une fois lancé, semblait incapable d'arrêter de parler. Kurt apprit à connaître son nouvel ami petit à petit, et chaque nouvelle histoire qu'il lui racontait était encore plus intéressante que la précédente. Il lui parla de son ancienne école qu'il avait dû quitter après le divorce de ses parents et le déménagement de sa mère et lui à Lima. Il lui parla de ses amis qui semblaient incroyablement gentils et drôles. Il lui parla de son frère qui avait quitté leur Ohio essayait tant bien que mal de devenir acteur à L. A. Il lui parla aussi de sa mère comme d'une femme fantastique et forte, et Kurt l'adorait déjà sans même la connaître, simplement à cause des étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de son fils quand il parlait d'elle.

Kurt aurait pu parler avec Blaine pendant des heures. Tout semblait si naturel, comme entre deux amis d'enfance qui se retrouvaient et dont l'amitié n'avait pas été altérée par le temps. Il lui semblait presque qu'il connaissait Blaine depuis toujours. Leurs paroles défilèrent au même rythme que les minutes et bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle. L'obscurité commençait déjà a envahir les rues autour du lycée et, avant même qu'ils ne le sachent, les deux garçons furent jetés dehors par les concierges.

Ils habitaient tous les deux dans un quartier près du lycée, et Blaine proposa donc à Kurt de le raccompagner. Ils marchèrent tous les deux, côte à côte, le long du trottoir, évitant habillement les flaques d'eau que la pluie matinale avait laissée sur son passage. Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait personne dans les rues de Lima. Leurs deux ombres se reflétaient sous les réverbères, isolées du reste du monde mais si proches l'une de l'autre. Kurt respirait tranquillement l'air du soir de fin d'été, qui avait cette douceur si particulière qui l'apaisait. Il était apaisé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une journée de cours aurait pu le rendre si heureux; mais il se doutait bien que Blaine y était pour quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à garçon qui marchait à ses côtés et il se rendit immédiatement compte du changement de couleur dans ses yeux. Sous les premières étoiles de la nuit, ils semblaient plus verts, plus sombres, plus sauvages. Ce garçon était encore remplis de mystères, que Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir découvrir.

"C'est ici que je m'arrête" annonça Kurt en s'approchant d'une maison de lotissement assez coquette.

Blaine stoppa sa marche, plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et posa ses yeux mystérieux sur Kurt. "Tu devrais rentrer tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas que tes parents s'inquiètent. Il est déjà tard;"

Kurt rit. "Pourquoi, tu as peur de faire une mauvaise impression ?"

"Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils m'empêchent de te voir." répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

"Ce serait bien dommage, n'est-ce-pas ?" le taquina Kurt.

"Tu n'as même pas idée, _Kurt_."

Kurt se sentit rougir à ces propos. La voix de Blaine était subitement plus douce, presque mielleuse. Il se rendit compte aussi de leur proximité, de la main de Blaine qui était venue se poser sur son avant-bras ou du regard doré du garçon qui semblait pouvoir voir jusqu'au fond de son âme. Kurt se sentit trembler. Il n'avait jamais été si proche de quelqu'un, encore moins d'un garçon, et encore moins d'un charmant garçon aux traits parfait, aux cheveux sauvages et au sourire d'ange. Blaine semblait venu tout droit d'une autre planète avec son odeur de cannelle, sa passion pour les comédies musicales kitsch et ses goûts en musique pop assez ridicule mais adorable. C'était un miracle qu'un garçon comme lui puisse se trouver ici, à Lima, dans l'Ohio, au milieu des champs de maïs et des terrains de foot abandonnés. Il était tout ce dont Kurt avait toujours rêvé d'avoir comme ami.

Tout lui semblait plus naturel, plus simple. Il avait parlé avec un presque inconnu de secrets qu'ils n'aurait jamais évoqué avec ses autres amis. Blaine lui inspirait cette confiance, ce sentiment de sécurité dont été dépourvu tous les autres habitants de Lima. En quelques heures à peine, Kurt devenait plus proche de ce garçon qu'il ne l'avait été avec le reste de la ville pendant près de dix-sept ans. L'idée même le faisait frisonner.

"Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu trembles;"

Brusquement, Kurt sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda de nouveau Blaine, qui semblait maintenant inquiet.

"Ça va" répondit-il en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de Blaine. "J'ai juste froid."

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air pâle de tout à coup."

"Ce n'est rien" assura-t-il. "Tu as raison, je devrais rentrer. On se retrouve demain ?"

"Bien sûr" acquiesça Blaine. "A demain, Kurt !"

Blaine fit un léger signe de la main avant de continuer sa route le long du trottoir. Kurt, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de le regarder partir et ne le perdit de vu que lorsque celui-ci tourna dans une ruelle escarpée. Il soupira alors, longuement, et rentra chez lui.

Il était bientôt vingt heures, les lumières étaient encore toutes allumées dans la maison et une odeur de graisse se faisait sentir jusque dans l'entrée. Kurt devina instantanément que son père et Finn avait eu trop faim pour l'attendre et avait profiter de son absence pour faire des hamburger,s ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui n'entre pas dans le cadre d'une alimentation très saine.

Lâchant un soupir, il entra dans le salon et remarqua immédiatement les deux hommes, allongés dans le canapé, tenaient entre leurs mains d'énormes cheeseburgers. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un match de football américain battait son plein sur le grand écran de télévision.

Finn remarqua le garçon en premier et agita sa canette de soda vers lui, "Hey Kurt, on t'a laissé un burger dans la cuisine si tu veux."

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim" déclara-t-il en enlevant sa veste avant de la déposer sur le dos d'un fauteuil.

"Comment se fait-il que tu rentres aussi tard ?" demanda Burt, avec un ton qui tenait plus de l'inquiétude que de la réprimande.

"J'étais avec un ami et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

"Qui ça ? Mercedes ?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Non." avoua Kurt, gêné avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. "J'étais avec un garçon de mon cours de français...Blaine."

"Blaine ? Je ne crois pas que tu en ai déjà parlé avant.". La voix de Burt sembla déjà plus grave, mais néanmoins étonnée.

"Il est nouveau ici, il vient de Westerville.". A l'inverse de son père, la voix de Kurt devint plus fébrile. Il n'aimait pas trop quand son père lui posait beaucoup de questions sur ces fréquentations, comme une investigation policière. Il comprenait pourquoi, après toutes les histoires qu'il avait subit avec Karofsky et les autres footballeurs l'année dernière, mais il était fatigué de voir Burt s'inquiéter et devenir retissant à l'idée que Kurt passe trop de temps hors de la maison avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. "Il est très gentil."

La remarque de Kurt ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer son père, mais il se calma tout de même. "Très bien. Du moment qu'il n'est pas violant avec toi, c'est tout ce qui importe."

Kurt hocha la tête lentement. Bien sûr que Blaine n'était pas violant; il était plutôt du genre à ne faire de mal à personne, même pas à une mouche. Kurt était même persuadé qu'il s'entendrait bien avec son père.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, pris le chemin de la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Il but une longue gorgée en respirant calmement et repensa aux mots de son père. Il avait peur. Karofsky et sa bande s'étaient tenus tranquilles depuis que l'année scolaire avait recommencé, mais Kurt se doutait bien que ce silence ne durerait pas longtemps. D'un moment à l'autre, il allait redevenir le paria qu'il avait été l'an passé et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il allait devoir affronter tout cela de nouveau. Il espérait sans vraiment y croire que, cette année, les choses allaient être différentes.

Puis, il prit une autre gorgée. Il pensa à ses amis du Glee Club. Eux qui étaient ses amis, sans vraiment être là. Ils riaient avec lui pendant les bons moment, mais ils n'était pas là pour l'aider dans les mauvais. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait les considérer comme des amis, mais ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait et il ne voulait pas être seul. Il les aimait, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Enfin, il avala une troisième gorgée d'eau. Il pensa à Blaine. Il l'avait quitté il y a quelques minutes mais il lui manquait déjà. Ça lui semblait dingue de pouvoir s'accrocher si vite à une personne, pourtant ce garçon occupait toutes ses pensées.

Au moment où il déposa son verre vide dans l'évier avec le reste de vaisselle sale, le téléphone de Kurt vibra pour annoncer un nouveau message. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher sur l'écran.

 _Je suis bien rentré et ma mère est folle de joie à l'idée que je me sois déjà fait un ami. Tu devrais la voir, elle ne parle plus que de toi ! Il va falloir que je te la présente, sinon elle va me rendre folle. -B_

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les mots de Blaine et il s'empressa de lui répondre et d'enregistrer son numéro. Puis, comme un rappel à la réalité, son ventre se mit à grogner et Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le dernier burger qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Il hésita un moment mais finit par placer l'assiette dans le micro-ondes. Un petit hamburger n'a jamais tué personne, après tout.

Un fois son repas terminé, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre et se mit au lit, soudainement épuisé par sa journée. Il échangea encore quelques messages sans grande importance avec Blaine avant de lui dire qu'il allait se coucher. Juste après avoir éteint les lumières, il reçut un dernier message.

 _Passe une bonne nuit, Kurt. x_

Kurt se coucha, relisant plusieurs fois le message de Blaine en imaginant sa voix. Il adorait la façon dont Blaine prononçait son nom, il sonnait comme une douce mélodie sur sa langue et cela ne manquait pas de lui donner des frissons à chaque fois.

Kurt ferma les yeux, la voix de Blaine résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de vous abonner ou de laisser un petit review si vous avez aimé ce début, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour faire ce chapitre, j'étais très occupée dernièrement mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous apporter le prochain chapitre plus vite.**

 **KlainerGirl: merci beaucoup pour ton review ! J'ai un peu improvisé pour la rencontre de Kurt et Blaine mais je suis contente que ça plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt devrait rencontrer la mère de Blaine très bientôt. J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Langue de L'Amour Chapitre 2: Ça te dit de venir chez moi ?

Une tasse et demi de farine.

Une tasse de lait.

Trois cuillères à café de levure.

Une cuillère à café de sel.

Une cuillère à soupe de sucre

Trois cuillères à soupe de beurre mou.

Un œuf.

Mélanger le tout jusqu'à obtenir une pâte lisse et sans grumeau.

C'était simple.

Il avait répété cette recette maintes fois, il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il n'avait même plus besoin du vieux livre de cuisine de sa mère. Il ajoutait les ingrédients un par un, toujours dans le même ordre, et ça le calmait. C'était régulier, toujours la même chose.

C'était prévisible.

Il mit le mélange dans la poêle, s'appliqua à faire une forme bien ronde, et les empila un à un sur une assiette. Quand il cuisinait, tout se passait bien. Il avait le contrôle de la situation et oubliait tout le reste. Il se concentrait sur

La farine.

Le lait.

La levure.

Le sel.

Le sucre.

Le beurre.

L'œuf.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit discrètement derrière lui mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Ça ne pouvait être que Finn à cette heure-ci, réveillé tout juste à temps pour partir au lycée.

"Tu fais encore des pancakes ?" demanda Finn en s'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Kurt hocha la tête. "Oui, je me suis levé tôt. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir." Il éteignit la plaque de gaz et déposa l'assiette remplie de pancakes sur la table, juste sous le nez de son demi-frère, qui en attrapa tout de suite un.

"Kurt, ça fait quatre jours que tu fais des pancakes le matin, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Karofsky n'a pas recommencé à t'embêter ?"

Kurt soupira. "Non, non. J'ai juste….des insomnies." balbutia-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Le garçon avait bien rencontré des problèmes pour dormir durant les derniers jours, mais ce n'était pas anodin. Il avait des angoisses, des inquiétudes; il faisait des cauchemars. Karofsky et ses amis n'avaient pas encore frappé, mais tout un tas de comportement lui faisait penser qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder. Ils lui lançaient des regards menaçants, le bousculaient un peu dans les couloirs ou lui adressaient des gestes obscènes. C'était comme cela que ça avait commencé l'année dernière, et il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il n'avait pas envie que tout cette histoire recommence, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

De son côté, Finn se rendait bien compte que son frère mentait. Lui aussi avait vu Kurt souffrir au cours de l'année passé et s'il avait bien retenu une chose, c'est que Kurt était maître dans l'art de cacher sa souffrance. De plus, il était persuadé que Kurt ferait tout pour dissimuler ses ennuis depuis la crise cardiaque de son père. Il ne voulait en aucun cas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Cependant, Finn savait très bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Kurt, il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Il se contentait donc de faire comme si tout allait bien.

"Tes pancakes sont délicieux, Kurt. Tu devrais sérieusement devenir cuisinier ou quelque chose ! "

"C'est juste des panckes, Finn. C'est de la cuisine de base. Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine !" le sermonna Kurt.

Au grand désespoir de Kurt, Finn haussa les épaules avant d'avaler son pancake d'un seul coup. Il en mangea un deuxième, puis un troisième, avant de se lever et de ranger son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Kurt, quant à lui, n'en mangea qu'un. Il avait la gorge toute nouée et ne pouvait pas en avaler plus.

"Je vais chercher Rachel en voiture, tu veux venir avec nous jusqu'au lycée ?" demanda Finn en quittant la cuisine.

"Je pense que je vais y aller à pied." rétorqua son frère. "J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air." Il n'avait surtout pas envie de se coltiner Rachel dès le matin. C'était une fille adorable, mais elle parlait beaucoup trop et était trop intrusive, ce qui la rendait vite insupportable.

"Comme tu veux."

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Finn pour se préparer et quitter la maison tandis que Kurt était toujours là, assis à la table de la cuisine, retardant le plus possible son arrivée au lycée. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir affronter toutes ces brutes seul. Malheureusement, il dû se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher une journée de cours et il prit son sac avant de quitter la maison. Il marcha le long du trottoir sec, seul, sous les réverbères éteints et le soleil du petit matin.

* * *

Le casier de Kurt était juste à côté de celui de Rachel Berry, ce qui, en soit, ne semble pas vraiment être un problème. Rachel était une fille certes bruyante mais bien organisée, et Kurt pouvait lui tenir la parole quelques minutes sans avoir envie de l'envoyer valser. Ce qui était plus embêtant, c'est que Rachel avait la fâcheuse habitude de considérer que tout l'espace qui entourait son casier lui appartenait et qu'elle pouvait y faire ce que bon lui plaisait, que ce soit se recoiffer pendant vingt longues minutes, effectuer ses exercices vocaux pour "garder ses cordes vocales fortes et performantes en tant que meilleure soliste du Glee club", ou bien explorer la bouche de son petit-ami sans aucune pudeur. Ce qui devenait tout de suite plus gênant quand le petit-ami en question se trouve être votre frère.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous manger mutuellement le visage pour un moment ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir prendre mes bouquins de cours." râla Kurt, alors que Rachel était adossée contre son casier avec Finn accroché à sa bouche.

"Oh, Kurt, ne soit pas aussi rabat-joie." rétorqua Rachel en se décalant de tout juste quelques centimètres. "Tu brises tout le romantisme de la scène."

Kurt ouvrit son casier et soupira. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique à se rouler des pelles au milieu d'un couloir de lycée rempli d'idiots, mais bon, si tu y trouves ton compte."

"Un jour, quand tu auras un copain, tu comprendras." marmonna Rachel, toujours agrippée au cou de Finn comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Si c'est ça l'amour, je veux bien m'en passer,_ pensa-t-il. Kurt en avait vu, des couples. Il était presque impossible d'éviter les histoires de cœur de McKinley quand on faisait parti du Glee club. C'était comme si un cupidon s'était installé dans la salle de répétition et s'amusait à envoyer des flèches sur n'importe qui pour créer des triangles amoureux improbables. Il suffisait de manquer un journée de cours pour que, à votre retour, deux couples aient rompus et trois autres se soient formés durant votre absence. Après tout, c'était comme ça les amourettes de lycée, ce n'était pas du sérieux. Ce sont des sentiments très forts et très soudains, mais qui disparaissent tout aussi vite. Kurt avait vu des dizaines de couples se faire et se défaire depuis son arrivée au Glee club, et il avait vite réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas de ce genre d'histoires.

Toutes ces histoires de lycéens, ce n'était pas de l'amour, il le savait. Ce sont justes des bécotages entre ados qui ont des hormones en folies ou qui se sentent seuls. Kurt ne voulait pas de quelque chose qui allume une passion éphémère en lui, comme un feu qui peut s'éteindre à chaque courant d'air. Il trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule.

 _Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Kurt. Tu te permet de juger les relations des autres alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que cela fait d'être amoureux_. C'était peut-être lui, le plus ridicule. Il donnait des leçons sur ce qu'est l'amour alors qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien au sujet. En vérité, il essayait plutôt de se convaincre lui-même que l'amour, ce n'était pas juste ça. Il avait vu tellement de films, lu tellement de livres de romances où les deux protagonistes semblaient partager un lien presque surnaturel et où leurs sentiments étaient bouleversants, époustouflants et magique. Pourtant, après toutes ces années de solitude, et après avoir vu tous ces couples pour qui l'amour n'était qu'obsolète, Kurt commençait à douter que cet amour n'existe vraiment. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une invention pour faire rêver les petites filles de douze ans et faire pleurer les ménagères de quarante ans, et pour donner de faux espoirs aux idiots naïfs qui pensent encore que les âmes sœurs existent. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que l'amour soit fait pour lui.

"Kurt ?" entendit-il dans son dos. Il se retourna presque aussitôt et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Blaine et, d'un coup, toutes ses questionnement quittèrent son esprit et il ne se concentra que sur les yeux de garçon, dont le regard était planté sur lui.

"Salut, Blaine." dit-il timidement avec un petit mouvement de main, bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air contrarié." répondit Blaine avec une petite moue.

"Oh non, je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué." mentit-il.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute." s'inquiéta le garçon. Les deux avaient passée toute la soirée à discuter par messages, comme les trois soirs précédents. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour Kurt et il attendait le premier message de Blaine chaque soir avec impatience. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne se forçait pas à rester éveillé juste pour parler ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus avec lui.

"Non, pas du tout." Il rassura Blaine avec un grand sourire. "Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

"Um, oui. J'aimerai savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on se voit ce soir pour commencer à travailler sur la pièce, si tu es disponible bien sûr. J'ai commencé à lire un peu le texte et j'ai beaucoup de mal à tout comprendre." dit-il en riant.

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Blaine était vraiment adorable à toujours s'assurer qu'il ne le dérangeait pas. Le garçon semblait un peu nerveux, tortillant un petite boucle de cheveux qui s'échappait dans son cou.

"Ce serait génial, on se retrouve à quatre heures, j'ai la répétition du Glee club juste avant."

"Parfait." répondit Blaine. Il resta là un moment, son regard plongé dans celui de Kurt comme s'il ne voulait plus partir. Les autres élèves se ruaient dans tous les sens autour d'eux, mais les deux garçons ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le début des cours. Alors, bien qu'il était réticent, Blaine s'en alla en ajoutant un doux "à ce soir".

Kurt regarda Blaine s'en aller jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sorte du couloir et il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Rachel lui saute dessus.

"Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! C'est qui ce gars ? Il est trop mignon ! C'est ton petit copain ? Pourquoi tu m'a jamais dit que t'avais un copain ?"

"Calme-toi, Rachel ! Il s'appelle Blaine et c'est juste un ami. Je l'aide en français pour qu'il fasse partie de la pièce." rétorqua Kurt, agacé.

"Juste un ami ? Parce qu'il te dévorait littéralement des yeux !" s'écria Rachel toute excitée.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi." marmonna Kurt en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe, suivi de près par son amie.

"Regarde-toi, tu es tout timide, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas indifférent à son charme. Je te connais bien, Kurt. Je peux le sentir quand quelqu'un te plaît."

"Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort." ajouta Finn.

"Arrêtez tous les deux." soupira-t-il, énervé. "Même s'il me plaisait, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ce ne serait pas réciproque. Occupez-vous un peu de vos affaires." Il accéléra sa marche et laissa les deux amoureux seuls. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être énervant parfois !

* * *

La journée de Kurt s'était déroulée sans embûches, sans pour autant s'être bien passée. Rien de grave n'était arrivé, mais rien de bien non plus; et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, car il savait bien qu'à un moment où à un autre, il faudrait bien que la balance penche d'un côté. Tout pouvait arriver, le pire comme le meilleur. Il espérait juste que la chance ferait pencher la balance du bon côté.

La réunion du Glee club venait tout juste de se terminer et Kurt se précipita dans la salle où il avait donné rendez-vous à Blaine. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, il avait particulièrement hâte de le retrouver. Il savait que son nouvel ami faisait toujours pencher la balance du bon côté.

Il entra dans la salle de classe dans un fracas et referma la porte juste derrière lui. "Je suis désolé du retard, la réunion du Glee club s'est éternisée, tu n'as pas idée. Rachel ne voulait plus s'arrêter de chanter et…"

L'adolescent se stoppa net dès qu'il aperçut Blaine. Le bouclé était assis sur une table face à lui, une jambe repliée contre son torse et l'autre pendant dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du sol. Un livre tenait tant bien que mal en équilibre sur ses jambes, vacillant dangereusement entre ses cuisses. D'une main, il tournait habilement les pages en les faisant glisser entre ses doigts et, de l'autre, il tenait un crayon à papier qu'il mâchouillait férocement. Quand il leva les yeux vers Kurt, son visage s'illumina instantanément.

"Hey Kurt, j'ai énormément besoin de toi. Mrs. Belcourt m'a donné la pièce sur laquelle elle veut nous faire travailler et je n'y comprends rien. J'arrive à peine à lire quoi que ce soit. Le français, c'est vraiment compliqué."

Kurt s'approcha doucement et déposa son sac de cours sur le sol avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de Blaine. Leurs genoux se touchèrent mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea pour autant.

"Alors, sur quoi on travaille ?" demanda Kurt pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Cyrano de Bergerac." lit Blaine avec un accent des plus douteux. "Ca fait près d'une demi-heure que j'essaie de lire la pièce mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi ça parle. Il faudrait que j'ailles voir à la bibliothèque s'ils ont une version anglaise de la pièce." Il changea de position pour pouvoir se relever mais Kurt le retint par le poignet.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, donne moi le livre, je vais t'expliquer."

"Tu es sûr que tu peux tout comprendre ? Je veux dire, c'est une oeuvre intégrale avec du vieux français, c'est assez compliqué." marmonna Blaine,

"Vous douteriez de mes capacités, Monsieur Anderson ?" le taquina Kurt. En réponse, il reçut un sourire malicieux de Blaine qui lui tendit le livre déjà corné.

"Je n'oserais pas, Kurt."

Le châtain agrippa le livre, se leva de la table et pris place sur une chaise juste à côté. "Mets-toi à l'aise. recommanda-t-il à Blaine, car ça risque de nous prendre un moment."

Le bouclé, toujours assis sur la table, fixait son ami avec toute la douceur du monde dans les yeux. "Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai tout mon temps.".

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient encore dans la salle de cours. Kurt savait que le temps s'était écoulé, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces moments où le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance, comme le soir où il avait rencontré Blaine. Dans les couloirs, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. La grande majorité des élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux et Kurt avait fini par envoyer un message à Finn en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre pour rentrer.

La lecture de Kurt arrivait à son terme, il en était déjà au dernier acte et sa voix était devenue plus rauque à force de lire à haute voix , mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait tranquille, isolé des autres avec seul Blaine à ses côtés.

Il était en pleine lecture quand Blaine l'interrompit, de façon aussi brusque qu'inattendue.

"Ça te dis de venir chez moi ?"

Kurt leva la tête et ses yeux étaient ronds d'étonnement. "Tu...maintenant ?"

Blaine sourit en secouant la tête. "Non, je dois aider ma mère à déballer les derniers cartons. Mais demain, ça te dirais ? Pas pour travailler, j'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi"

Kurt prit le temps d'observer Blaine avant de lui répondre. Le jeune homme était maintenant allongé, le dos contre la table. Sa tête dépassait un peu de la table, tombant légèrement de manière à voir Kurt qui était assis sur le sol, face à lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et le regard perçant de Blaine l'intimidait un peu. Il se sentit rougir.

"A chaque fois que j'ai la tête à l'envers comme ça, ça me fait penser à cette scène dans le film _Spiderman_." continua Blaine face au manque de réaction du châtain. "Tu sais, le moment où il embrasse sa copine alors qu'il est à l'envers."

"J'aime bien ce film." répondit Kurt, la gorge nouée.

"J'adore cette scène." chuchota Blaine. "Je trouve ce baiser terriblement romantique."

Kurt ne savait plus vraiment comment respirer. Blaine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde et il ne trouvait pas cela inconfortable, bien qu'il ait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Était-il en train de flirter avec lui ? Peut-être que Blaine était charmant comme ça avec tout le monde, mais ses yeux dorés sauvage lui disaient le contraire. Ils le faisaient se sentir spécial, il espérait stupidement que Blaine ne regardait personne d'autre avec autant de passion. C'était une flamme qui habitait les yeux du garçon quand il regardait Kurt, comme il n'en avait jamais vu autre part. Il était impossible que Blaine regarde tout le monde de cette façon. Kurt se qualifiait d'égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas que Blaine regarde les autre avec autant d'éclat. Il voulait garder cette merveille rien que pour lui, et rien que pour lui.

"Je veux bien." murmura Kurt.

Blaine haussa les sourcils. "Pardon ?"

"Je veux bien venir chez toi. J'adorerai venir, à vrai dire."

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents. "Génial ! Demain, ça te va ? Juste après les cours ?"

"C'est parfait." conclut Kurt en hochant la tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Kurt finit de lire le dernier acte mais Blaine semblait plus distrait. Il bougeait dans tous les sens sans que son regard ne quitte Kurt. Puis, il décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer de chez eux et quittèrent l'établissement. Cependant, une fois dehors, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux.

"Oh non, ça va ruiner mes cheveux. Tu as un parapluie ?" demanda Kurt. Il faut dire que l'idée de partager un parapluie avec le garçon lui plaisait. Ils marcheraient l'un contre l'autre, très doucement pour éviter que le parapluie ne se retourne et il pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps avec lui, collé tout contre son corps.

"Non, et toi ?"

Il fit non de la tête, déçu.

"Et bien, je ne vois qu'une solution." annonça le bouclé.

"Laquelle ?"

"On va devoir courir !"

Et sans plus de mots, Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et s'élança sous les gouttes. Ce dernier cria de surprise, mais ses cris se transformèrent rapidement en rires qui se mêlaient à ceux de Blaine. Ils riaient à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Kurt sentait l'eau couler le long de sa peau; ses vêtements et sa coiffure seraient probablement ruinés mais il s'en foutait. Blaine l'avait entraîné dans une euphorie contagieuse alors qu'ils sautaient par-dessus les trottoirs et entre les voitures. Tout autour semblait si léger. Il se sentait voler. Soudainement, il oubliait tout. Karofsky, les problèmes de santé de son père, les réflexions acerbes de Rachel, tout s'évaporait comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la joie insouciante de courir dans les rues comme un enfant, main dans la main avec Blaine, alors que les voitures les klaxonnaient et que les chats, apeurés, s'enfuyaient.

Bientôt, leur course folle s'arrêta devant le maison de Kurt. Ils peinèrent à reprendre leur souffle entre leurs fous rires.

"Tu as vu...cette vieille dame...qui promenait son chien…, comment elle nous regardait…" s'esclaffa Blaine à bout de souffle.

"Arrête, j'ai failli lui marcher dessus, son caniche !"

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire alors qu'ils pouvaient tout juste respirer. De petites larmes de joie se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et Kurt s'empressa de les essuyer avec sa main gauche. Sa main droite, elle, était toujours dans celle de Blaine qui semblait obstiné à ne pas la laisser partir. Kurt sentait sa paume calleuse tout contre la sienne, douce et pâle, et garder ses doigts bien au chaud entre ceux de son ami.

Blaine suivit le regard de Kurt et remarqua à son tour que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Lentement, il porta la main de Kurt à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser discret sur les jointures de ses doigts. "A demain, Kurt." murmura-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom.

Kurt sentit le sourire de Blaine se former contre sa peau. Son coeur ne battait plus, ou peut-être battait-il trop. Blaine était adorable, avec ses cheveux bouclés par l'humidité et ses joues rougies par le froid. Il avait envie de prendre son visage entre les mains et de l'embrasser là, sous la pluie, comme ils le font toujours dans les films hollywoodiens. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'ils se réchauffent l'un l'autre et sentir les lèvres chaudes de Blaine sur sa bouche gelée.

Pourtant, Blaine finit par lâcher sa main et continua sa course effrénée jusqu'à chez lui. Kurt resta là, immobile sous la pluie diluvienne, se rendant peu à peu compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, il avait déjà rêvé d'être embrassé par un garçon, mais son imagination était toujours floue. Cependant, maintenant, il ne rêvait plus qu'à être embrassé par un certain bouclé, aux yeux de miel, à la peau bronzée et au sourire malicieux.

C'est ainsi, sur le porche de sa maison, alors que la pluie coulait toujours le long de son visage, qu'il réalisa qu'il était follement, incommensurablement et irréversiblement tombé sous le charme de Blaine.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas, les reviews, les follows et les favoris sont le carburant des auteurs !**

 **-x**


End file.
